


Soft

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot, Short & Sweet, needed soft baekxing after reading a lot of angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Snippets of Baekxings





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> needed softness after reading a lot of angst, and also because i've been having a hard time and soft baekxing is always a good thing, right?

He likes lying in bed with him. He likes lying in bed with him after sex, after a long day, after a nice shower, most importantly, he likes lying in bed with him naked.  
  
Baekhyun likes it when Yixing runs his hands all over his naked body, caressing his soft skin. He likes to lay on his stomach and feel Yixing’s fingertips trace down his back, over his butt, and his hand grip on his thighs. He likes to feel Yixing’s lips kissing him all over too, whispering sweet nothings to his skin, feeling his warm breath hit his bare body sending chills down to the tip of his toes. He likes to feel Yixing’s mouth against his, soft lips moving against each other softly, sometimes with urgency, but always with care and Baekhyun can feel all of Yixing’s affection and love with each kiss, each touch.  
  
Baekhyun likes waking up at five in the morning, not because he has anywhere to be during that hour, but because he likes the way the darkened sky switches slowly to a lighter color. He likes it even more when Yixing is also awake and kissing him, touching him, eventually having their urgency turning into desire. He likes being like this, at this time, on top of Yixing feeling him in every way possible, with his lips, his hands, inside him. This hour just makes everything so much more intimate to him, he feels the feeling deep in his chest but he can’t find the words to explain it to Yixing whenever he asks him, he just knows it’s the perfect time of the day for him, the perfect time to be with Yixing, whispering “I love you’s” and soft moans into his ear as they make love.  
  
“Can’t I just lay here all day and worship your body?” His heart feels full each time Yixing compliments him, “No, we have to go to work.” He replies with a giggle when Yixing’s lips tickle the soft spot under his bellybutton. As much as he’d like to lay in bed with Yixing all day he knows that they can’t, that they have responsibilities. “I guess you’re right,” Yixing says, now kissing one of his thighs, “I have to go earn money, so I can keep treating you like a prince.” He places a soft bite, making Baekhyun gasp, “A prince huh? Are you my king?” Yixing laughs now pulling away from his legs and moving up towards him, “I’m forever your loyal servant.” He whispered against his lips and kissed him.  
  
Baekhyun likes it when Yixing lays in between his legs after a long and tiring day. He likes playing with Yixing’s hair to help him relax while Yixing lays his head on his stomach. He likes it when Yixing rubs circles with his thumb on his hip, or when his hand slips down and starts pinching his butt, it’s relaxing. Even more so relaxing when it’s raining, with the raindrops furiously hitting against their big windows, the freshness automatically seeping through them even if they are closed. He likes humming to songs he hasn’t heard in a while, he likes humming them while Yixing is all wrapped around him, “Sing for me.” Yixing eventually asks him and he complies, how could he not, when Yixing stares at him and gives him a full dimpled smile and plants a kiss on his lips. He sings, he sings until he can feel Yixing’s soft breath against his skin indicating that he had fallen asleep. He stares at the man laying next to him, he traces his fingertips over his cheeks, down his nose, around his lips, he moves his hair away from his forehead and kisses it before hugging him close.

Baekhyun likes spending their free time together, alone. Their friends call him _selfish,_ but he just can’t get enough of Yixing, even after all these years.

Baekhyun likes watching Yixing cook, he’s happy to just sit on the counter and watch him, sometimes Yixing asks him to cut vegetables or to mix the food around so it can cook evenly but most of the time he lets him watch. He also very much loves to watch Yixing dance, on his days off Yixing goes to the dance studio, sort of like his workout. “Yixiiing, don’t leave.” Baekhyun whines from their bed, “I’ll be back in an hour at most, baby.” Yixing tries to reassure him as he gets his bag ready. “I can give you a better work out here, at home.” Baekhyun still insists while biting his bottom lip, Yixing chuckles, finding him unbelievable. He climbs on the bed with him and Baekhyun smiles victoriously, Yixing kisses him, making him lay back on the bed, he bites his lips making Baekhyun moan into the kiss, Baekhyun slips his hands under his shirt and rubs his hands on his back while wrapping his legs around him. Yixing breaks away from the kiss first staring down at a gasping Baekhyun, who is looking at him expectantly, waiting for his next move, Yixing moves back and rubs his hands from his thighs up to his hips and leans forward to bite his earlobe, “I’ll give you a good workout when I get back.” Yixing whispers into his ear and quickly pulls away from him, leaving a speechless Baekhyun in the room. “Wait! I want to come watch.” He yells before Yixing is out the front door.

Baekhyun likes taking baths with Yixing, he likes showering with him too, _a lot_. He likes lighting candles around the bathtub and filling it up with warm water and rose petals, sometimes he uses bubbles, it’s almost always rose petals and some oatmeal bath soak though. It’s always when the sun is setting so that the only light in the bathroom is coming from the candles. He likes sitting in between Yixing’s legs while he reads, sometimes they drink wine and just talk about their day, other times Yixing holds him close and kisses his neck while his hands wander all over his body and Baekhyun just leans back against his chest with his eyes closed, enjoying all the attention.

It’s safe to say that Baekhyun enjoys Yixing’s company a lot, how could he not after being together for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! constructive criticism is always welcomed, hope you enjoyed the softness!^^


End file.
